Plain Daylight
by Takashidomo
Summary: The Champion's Cup takes a turn for the worst in the prelim matches
1. Chapter 1: Broken Time

"That guy won't shut up about that stupid sundial outside," Bradley said sitting in the Pokémon Center waiting to register for the upcoming competition in Castelia town, his Wartortle climbing up onto the seat next to him.

"I bet losing to James and I would shut him up." Scion said standing up, as he began to walk towards the door.

Two months ago, it was decided the Champion Cup's location was to be in Castelia City in the Unova Region. Trainers from all around the world come to battle to be the very best like no one ever was before them. Its winter in Unova and it is bringing more than just snow.

"Why would anyone break a perfectly good sundial?" Daniel said. "It doesn't make any sense why it should happen."

The sundial was formidable in size; it laid on the ground, and was about the size of a car in diameter. Covered in snow, it rested near the park at the center of the city.

"I don't know why someone would do that, but keep it down; you're going to get someone mad at us." Maya replied pleadingly.

Maya began pulling Daniel's arm, trying to get him to calm down as Scion and James came out of the Pokémon Center.

"You!" Scion pointed, "I challenge you to a battle. So shut up about the stupid sundial and fight me!"

Scion was a tall experienced trainer from Mossdeep City in Hoenn. He was from an upper-class family who lived for Pokémon breeding. He was not as interested in breeding as much as the rest of his family was. He got his first Pokémon then left his hometown of Mossdeep to become a great and respected Pokémon trainer. He quickly beat the Hoenn Gyms then defeated Sydney and Phoebe of the Elite Four. He then began to travel the Kanto Region, where he met James and Bradley.

Bradley and James both were from Blackthorn City in Johto Region. They grew up next to each other and grew to be best friends and rivals. They both became trainers and traveled the region each collecting all the badges. They traveled together for the most part, and split up when they disagreed about something. James beat Will and Koga in a battle but lost to Bruno. Bradley was able to take down Will, Bruno, and Karen. Both of them would go back to their hometown to find Lance was disappointed in them not being able to battle. Bradley and James decided to challenge Lance to a double battle. He decided to accept. The battle was Lance's six Pokémon against Bradley's and James's twelve Pokémon. Bradley and James were barely able to win even with all their Pokémon being used. They both decided to grow stronger so they traveled to Kanto and became good friends with Misty, the second gym leader. They met Scion when he came to battle Misty.

Daniel pulled his arm away from Maya, and with a smirk on his face asked, "How about a double battle? You and your friend," pointing at James, "against my girlfriend and I."

"Wait, we need a referee." Maya said trying anything to stop the fight.

Daniel was from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh Region. Both his parents were researchers who were investigating the meteorites that fell in Veilstone. He began to take an interest with all the Pokémon his parents worked with. When he was old enough he traveled Sinnoh collecting 7 gym badges. He then went to the Sevii Islands to climb Mt. Ember and catch the greatest fire type ever. There he met Maya who became very close with and then traveled to the Orre region together.

Maya was from the small Anville Town in Unova. She was taught how to battle at a young age, but after she heard a speech advocating that people should release their Pokémon, she began to dislike seeing her Pokémon get hurt. She decided to go to Sevii Islands to train so that she would never have to see them suffer. While training, she met Daniel, and decided to travel with him. On their travels through the Orre Region Maya and Daniel became infamous for their love of Pokémon.

"I'll do it." Bradley said, as he walked out the Pokémon Center doors, his Wartortle following closely behind.

"Okay then, we have a referee now, where is a battlefield?" James asked, as he looked around for one.

"I saw one out behind the Pokémon Center, let's go there," Daniel said.

The group began walking through the Pokémon Center towards the field. The battle challenge outside the main entrance drew a crowd. As they walked through the Pokémon Center they began to pull an even larger crowd wanting to know what was going on. When they reached the field, Daniel and Maya took the red side and Scion and James took the blue one as the bystanders filed into the bleachers ready to watch this battle.

Bradley took his place as the referee and began to speak.

"This will be a double battle between Scion and James versus Daniel and Maya," He said, "Each trainer will choose three Pokémon to battle with. The battle will end when all of one team's Pokémon are unable to continue battling."

This arena was mostly icy dirt, rocky patches, and frozen grass, but it also had a pool of water off to the side with a stream flowing from it to the other end of the field. The water for the most part was frozen over with patches where water came through. There also was a pool not visibly connected to the other water sources.

"Go Boris!" Maya shouted.

"Take them down, Rhyperior!" James called out.

"Gypsy, Go!" Daniel yelled.

"Show him, Metagross!" Scion said.

Maya and Daniel stood ready, intensely concentrating on the fight. James and Scion were waiting for them to make the first move.

"Boris use Flame Charge!" Maya said starting off the fight. Her Flareon raced towards Metagross. "Flar," Boris summoned the flames as she ran leaving a trail burning ground behind her. Maya's aura of pacifism was gone now that the battle started. Her eyes were intent on Boris's target.

"Metagross, Psychic!" Scion said before Maya's Flareon could even get close.

"Gypsy, use Volt Switch!" Daniel spit out right after Scion began to speak.

"Drill run," James spoke to his Rhyperior.

James's Rhyperior began his charge to intercept the Luxray. Metagross's psychic energy stopped the Flareon in his tracks lifting him into the air.

"Gypsy, dodge Rhyperior!" Daniel shouted as Metagross threw Boris across the field. He winced when Maya took a short breath, as she saw what happened.

Daniel's Luxray saw the attack coming. He slid around ready to face the charging Pokémon. Rhyperior's size towered over the Luxray even when charging horn first. The instant before Rhyperior's attack hit, Gypsy launched itself into the air, easily clearing the other Pokémon.

"Now, Ice Fang Gypsy." Daniel called out.

Boris flipped through the air as he tried to regain control of his movements. He was able to land properly for the most part, but he landed hard. Absorbing most the impact he was able to recover relatively fast. Then came an explosion of ice and dirt that neither Boris nor Metagross were expecting. He looked back at Maya waiting for the next order. Boris looked backed to see Maya holding her arms up to protect herself from the explosion; she brought her arms down and yelled, "Heat Wave." He couldn't hear it because of another explosion but understood what was meant to be said. The Flareon began darting at Metagross. He sent a flood of fire and heat at the Metagross.


	2. Chapter 2: First Down

Metagross slightly distracted by the explosions heard Scion yelling to watch out. It took a moment for it to realize the surge of fire racing towards him. As the fire rushed on it, it heard Scion yelling for Hyper Beam. Metagross raised its arm as it was engulfed in heat. It lowered its arm and let loose a wild beam of energy that ripped through the intense heat. Then Metagross clawed at the burnt ground as in began to regain its lost energy.

Gypsy cleared the Rhyperior with ease, and as he flew through the air he heard his trainer telling him to attack with Ice Fang. He landed whipping around as fast as he could, and then raced for the bemused Rhyperior. Rhyperior turned around in time only to be bitten on the shoulder. Gypsy hit then darted back, as ice erupted from Rhyperior's shoulder. Rhyperior growled in agony as the ice exploded off him.

Rhyperior was mad. The Drill Pokémon locked its eyes on the Luxray. He swung his arms rapidly, furiously trying to down Gypsy. The Luxray dodged with ease as heavy arms came at him. Rhyperior, going into more of a rage, was able to graze the electric cat's body. Gypsy landed poorly because of this, and hardly regained his footing.

"Rhyperior, crush him with Hammer Arm!" James shouted.

The Ground-Rock Pokémon clearly obliged. Rhyperior's arm began to glow as he thrust its arms at the off balance Luxray. He could see the fear in Luxray's eyes. His arms scored a direct hit causing an explosion of dirt and rock.

The Luxray was lying in a small crater lying on its side trying to get up. The Rhyperior stood over him as the Luxray collapsed again and fell unconscious. Then he was hit with a wave of heat he did not expect. The heat tore away the dust cloud surrounding Rhyperior and the downed Gypsy. He turned to see the Flareon through the heat and began to charge at it.

"Gypsy is unable to battle, return your Pokémon to its Pokéball then send out another Pokémon," Bradley said when he saw the dust clear around the Luxray. Bradley then saw a beam of energy split the fire; with quick thinking he sent out Scizor to intercept the beam before it caused any damage. Bradley's Scizor quickly shot into the air as he told her to use X-Scissor. Scizor was able to overtake the beam as her steel pincers began to glow with power. She spun around slashing the mighty beam stopping it with an explosion of power. Bradley nodded gratefully as he called her back to the ground. "You're on damage control," He said to her. She nodded confirming his request.

Daniel stood for a moment in shock as he saw Gypsy defeated on the ground but that wasn't going to stop him from winning this battle. He lifted up Gypsy's Pokéball sending the red beam to collect his injured Pokémon. He looked at his other Pokéballs, knowing he had to choose fast or else Maya would be in trouble. He threw his next Pokéball into the air, is burst open as the white energy took a familiar form. The Swampert materialized ready for battle.

"Blitz, use Ice Punch on that Rhyperior!" Daniel shouted

The Swampert raced towards Rhyperior, water already starting to freeze as he dragged his hand close to the ground. The Swampert moved faster than most catching the Rhyperior off guard as it appeared before it. The Water-Ground Pokémon's arm went fast into the gut of Rhyperior. Ice exploded from his fist engulfing all but Rhyperior's extremities. Blitz pulled back his arm after he delivered the blow know that the other Pokémon was finished after that attack.

Blitz turned his attention to the Metagross who was locked in combat with Boris. He charged at the combat preparing to overwhelm the Pokémon.

"Flame Charge," Maya shouted.

Boris, taking advantage of the recharging Metagross, ignited himself and sprinted for Metagross. He reached the Steel type with fire propelling him. The Flareon planted his feet before he sent himself up into the Metagross. Metagross stood its ground as Boris landed his blow. The Fire type jumped back as his flames raced across the Metagross. The Metagross launched its arm through the fire aiming directly at the Flareon. Boris was barely managed to dodge the thrust. He jumped out of the way as Metagross's arm smashed the ground where Boris stood.

Rhyperior sat there with his head hanging from the ice. His arms were partially frozen, outstretched as if still taking the blow to the gut. He was defeated, unconscious and unable to move.

Unable to stop it, James watched as his Rhyperior was taken down. He quickly recovered himself and returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. James thanked Rhyperior before putting him back in his bag. Then he drew another Pokéball tossing it out in front of him. The ball discharged streams of energy as a Grovyle materialized.

Metagross was visibly weak now. It was barely able to keep itself standing. The Metagross panted after it made the desperate attempt to hit Flareon through the fire. Its arm was now very burned and Metagross could not put weight on it. Metagross was close to collapsing when it heard the command to use magnet rise. It willingly pulled its arms in as it began to float above the ground. It saw the Flareon waiting in front of it for a command. The Steel type was not going to let the Fire type hurt him anymore. It skimmed the ground as it charged at Boris. Before it made contact with Boris, it heard a trainer tell a Pokémon to use Brick Break. Metagross found this strange because he never knew a Flareon to use Brick Break. Then it hit the Metagross. Flareon can't learn Brick Break!

"Watch out!" Scion shouted as he saw Blitz in the air.

Swampert came crashing down from above Metagross. His arm swung down causing an explosion of rock that obscured all visibility.


End file.
